Many electronic devices include one or more analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), for converting analog signals to digital signals for additional processing in the digital domain. Several types of ADCs are available, each with varying advantages and disadvantages. For example, a successive approximation register (SAR) ADC may provide an area and power-efficient architecture for low to medium accuracy analog-to-digital conversion applications. A SAR ADC may use a comparator and logic to approximate a digital value corresponding to an analog input. Another type of ADC is referred to as a flash ADC, which may provide a faster conversion speed at the cost of an exponential increase in power and area consumption.